


That Demon, Her Forbidden Fantasy

by WritingQueen666



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demons, F/M, Love, Lust, Manga & Anime, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virginity, mephistopheles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQueen666/pseuds/WritingQueen666





	1. Chapter 1

Alex or also known as kitty was a small cat demon, one of the highest scoring in all of her classes including Yukio's.

Class had gotten over and as she gathered her things Yukio stopped her

"Alex, thank you for your help today." Yukio told her has he put his things into his briefcase, she gave him a small smile along with a nod as she walked out to catch up with her older sister

"Kitty, I have to stay after class for something will you be okay?" her sister told her and she nodded as she walked off to her dorm

"Studying should make the time pass" she said as she unraveled her tail and lifted her ears. Not too long after that, she had books strewn all over the floor open when a small knock on the door overcame the silence in the room. She stood up walking over to the door opening it to see Mephisto at her door. The tall demon looked down at her

"My dear Katze you have such a mess on your floor, books everywhere" he said as he stepped in. kitty has always intrigued Mephisto since that shaken monk brought them to him, she wasn't a normal demon. Kitty looked back at all the books as she leaned her chest on the door

"I know chaos, I am reading them. If I want to be the first female Paladin I have to know pretty much everything about everything" she told him looking up. She was so much smaller than him, so fragile and pure. He smirked down at her

"Well what are you reading Katze?" he asked her as he walked in sitting on the bottom bunk

"Anything it ranges from animals to medical practice, I enjoy learning" she said as she walked back over to her spot she had been sitting in

"you are quite the interesting character" he told her she looked over at him

"As are you, a demon that is an exorcist" she told him his famous smirk came over his face

"Now you are extremely intelligent, I like that out of women." He said she went rigid as a faint blush went over her face; she hid her face in a book

"You wouldn't like a woman with messed up passed, my father killed my dad and I lost control almost killing Rin and Yukio" she said as she turned back to the rest of her books, he just chuckled as he dropped to the floor to sit down behind her. She always had her hair in a messy bun; he always wanted to see it down due to it has been up since he first met her. So he took the liberty to reach up pull the tie from her hair causing it to cascade down the ends falling into his lap

"Mephisto!" she yelled at him, she turned to glare and he stood up laughing slightly

"What Katze?" he asked her as she shot to her feet

"Why did you take my hair out?" she snapped as she shook it out more. It fell to her hips and hand curls through it. He couldn't help but stare at her as she crossed her arms, knowing she was unstable he decided to push her, he enjoyed causing chaos, especially with this little cat.

"Your hair just shows others how much of a stubborn hot head you are Katze" he said grinning as he stretched the tie around his fingers

"And you being a demon shows me how worthless you are! now give me my hair tie back!" she snapped as she lunged at him, he moved out of the way as she stopped at the wall growling as her tail flipped furiously and her eyes being thin slits. He walked over to her, his boots making soft thunks on the floor. Her anger was soon replaced with fear as he got closer to her, but she refused to show him and show weakness

"Katze such a temper to a superior" he tsked, but she held her ground as she stepped up on him

"No, such a temper to a demon." She hissed at him as she reached for her whip handle he quickly grabbed her hand pinned it to the wall

"A powerful demon Katze please do remember that" he said to her as he took her other hand pinning it to the wall and leaning into her face, he smelled like something that she couldn't put her finger on, but she began to struggle against him, trying to break his grip on her wrists

"What are you going to do, kill me?" she asked him

"Now my dear Katze why would I kill one of my students" he said to her she snarled

"Then let me go you demonic freak" she snapped as he leaned closer to her neck she blushed again more prominent and unable to hide her face in a book

"But Katze you must like this, you are quite red" he said to her she shook her head, he raised his eyebrow as he pulled the bow off of her neck with his teeth and let it fall to the ground. The bow that concealed the scar she bared from Satan, he trailed his lips against it softly, and it gave her chills. She didn't want to admit that she like the attention from this man, he was a demon. Beings in which she hated, but she could no longer hide it

"Mep-Mephisto stop" she moaned out, he pulled back looking down at her

"Why is that Katze?" he asked her she turned her face away

"Because it's highly inappropriate to do that to a student" she stammered out, he leaned into her face, their lips almost touching

"A normal student my dear" he said to her as he looked into her eyes, he dropped her hands as they fell to her side, she was frozen. In a trance by his gaze, he leaned in more placing his lips on hers. Her body reacted as she kissed him back, he pulled away. He tasted like something she couldn't put her finger on but she only knew she wanted more of him, she needed more of him. She gripped his overcoat tugging him down to her lips again, this time kissing him with more passion. He pulled back taking her hands.

"Katze, let's take this somewhere more" he stopped for a minute thinking "private" he said to her

"Well this is my room is this not private enough?" she questioned as she looked around, her body yearning for him, her mind was spinning with thoughts she had never had before

"No, you share a room with Shiloh and plus I need to talk to you about your school work the main reason I came here." He said lying to her as he was trying to push her to go with him. She thought for a minute, then nodded

"Good, I'm glad we have come to an agreement" he said as he pulled a key from his belt and opening a doorway to his office, she walked in and he followed behind her


	2. Chapter 2

He shut the door with a click and went to sit down at his desk; she walked over to stand in front of it

"What about my school work Mephisto?" she asked she felt confused, she felt she was doing fine in classes

"well, you are one of the highest scoring in this school, maybe things are too easy for you, maybe you need a tutor?" he said smirking at her as he picked up paperwork moving it to the side

"A tutor?" she asked him

"Well you are extremely advanced for our teachers here; I could be of service if that is what you want." He said pushing himself back in his chair crossing his legs and leaning his head on his hand that was propped up on the arm of the chair

"Well I suppose, but I am really confused now" she said to him

"And why is that my dear katze" he asked smirking at her as he watched her, her big blue cat eyes stared at him while her tail slightly twitched behind her as she thought.

"Why did you kiss me" she asked him, his smirk changed into an evil smile as he stood up walking over to her leaning down into her ear as he ran his middle finger down her spine lightly giving her goose bumps.

"Because that was your first lesson my dear. I told you, you aren't a normal student" he whispered to her as his free hand clutched her hip.

"Fir-first lesson?" she stammered out swallowing nervously. He chuckled quietly in her ear

"Yes my dear katze, there is more lessons" he said to her, he moved her hair off her neck as he leaned down again kissing it softly

"Thi-this is wrong.. you- you are a de-demon" she moaned out trying to push him away

"Your mouth says it's wrong, but your body is telling me its right." he said to her, she tried shoving against him again but he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it slightly.

"Katze, I am your superior in both worlds. I will bend you until you break and crumble for me." he said to her calmly

"Both worlds?" she asked confused, he laughed slightly

"My dear I am second in command in Gehenna. I am Mephistopheles, the King of Time" he said her eyes widened as she looked up at him, he grinned down at her with a devilish glint in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

He backed her into the wall pressing in close to her, he grabbed her face

"Now my dear katze" he said picking her up and pressing his body against her pinning it to the wall

"Let us start your next lesson shall we?" he asked her as he dropped his head down to her neck, his long fingers moved up her body stopping at the top of her shirt. He began undoingthe first button, her cheeks began to flush

"Me-Mephisto, wha-what are you doing?" she stammered out. He didn't answer as he slowly undid the rest. Mephisto pushed the material aside revealing her tank top underneath because the shirt he had given her for her uniform was too small, but that was his intentions. He moved his knee between her legs, propping her up on it as he slid the material off her tossing it to the side. His gloves hand ran over her skin giving her the chills

"Katze, I did tell you I was going to tutor you did I not?" he asked as he looked down at her

"What exactly are you tutoring me on Mephistopheles?" She yelled at him, he chuckled grabbing her face directing her attention to his own.

"Why my dear nothing else then Human Anatomy." He told her, she had no idea what she was feeling but it wasn't normal. Did she want this from the being? The same being that took her father from her and tried to kill her and her sister. Mephisto broke her thoughts

"What are you thinking about katze?" he asked her, she averted his eyes

"Nothing" she said, he leaned down to her ear again. His warm breath tickled her neck, she looked over at him. His was smiling widely revealing his prominent canines to

"I think you are lying to me, tsk tsk katze." He said as he pressed his body closer to her. She could speak, she didn't trust her voice. His lips trailed her neck grazing his fangs lightly across her scar.

"I am going to excite you so much that you cannot think straight and that you beg for me" he whispered to her as he kissed her neck gingerly. She began to tremble as his body heated up quickly. He moved his knee higher, applying more pressure against her. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning, he began to rub against her slowly. He moved his head from her neck

"I will get what I want; I do have all the time in the world Katze. We can waste all day, or you can just give in and give me a reaction that's all I want" he said as he rubbed against her with more pressure. She shook her head, biting her lip harder almost making it bleed then she caved moaning loudly leaning into his chest, trembling. He chuckled as he took her face leaning it up to his and kissing her roughly, he pulled away

"Now that wasn't that hard now was it my dear" he said quietly, she shook her head gripping his suit jacket panting

"Well, that is all for this lesson. I will come and get you for the next one, you will never know when I am coming" he said chuckling slightly. She looked up at him

"I think your sister is looking do you" he said as he lowered her so she was standing, her legs wobbly. He gingerly took her hand in his own as he walked her over to the door he had opened earlier and lead her through it

"Have a good afternoon Katze?" he said as he lifted her left hand kissing her palm and closing her hand around it. he turned to walk away

"When will I know when the nex..next lesson is?" she stammered, he chuckled again

"You won't" is all he spoke before he disappeared leaving her standing there, she longed for him. That demon. That demon will be her forbidden fantasy.


End file.
